No need for men
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Blanche and Dorothy have fun on the beach. BlanchexDorothy. Femmeslash.


It was a sunny morning in Miami, Florida. Dorothy Zbornak was dressed and in the kitchen of the home she shared with her two best friends, Blanche Deveraux and Rose Nylon, and her mother, Sophia Petrillow, brewing some coffee and cooking breakfast. Blanche walked into the kitchen still in the clothes she had worn the night before. She sat down as Dorothy brought her over a cup of coffee. Dorothy then brought over two plates of the omlette she had been cooking, sitting one in front of Blanche before sitting down next to her. Blanche laid her head down on her arms on the table and sighed. Dorothy reached out and held her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"What happen?"

"He dumped me... Me! Blanche Deveraux! Dumped..."

"It's alright. you're just in a slump."

"He's the third guy in the past couple of weeks. It's like I'm becoming... you."

Dorothy shook her head as she started to eat her breakfast. Blanche kept her head down and sighed dramatically. Rose walke dinto the kitchen her usual cheery self. She poured herself a cup of coffee and made a plate of the omlette that was left in the pan before sitting down a crossed from Blanche and next to Dorothy. She started eating her breakfast quickly as Sophia walked in. She asked Rose if she was ready to go yet. Rose nodded and took one last bite of her omlette and drank her coffee before getting up and kissing Dorothy on the cheek goodbye as she and Sophia left for the zoo.

Blanche sat up and poked at her omlette with a pout on her face. Dorothy had just finished cleaning up all the dishes from breakfast, except for Blanche's, before she sat back down next to Blanche. She hated to see how fragile her friend's ego was. Whenever there was a guy Blanche really liked she'd almost always ended up devestated in the end. Dorothy hated seeing Blanche like this, she placed her hand over Blanche's, the southern belle's blue eyes met Dorothy's brown ones. She smiled at Blanche before speaking.

"Blanche, how about you and I spend today together? Ma and Rose will be out at the Zoo all day."

"I might as well... It's not like Either of us has a date..."

"I wouldn't say that. We don't always need men to have a good time."

Blanche had a surprised look in her blue eyes as Dorothy pulled her from her chair as they got up and she led them out to her car. Dorothy drove them to a beachside cafe. They got out and got a table near the beach. They ordered two cups of coffee. Sitting in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Blanche decided to speak up.

"The last time I was at the beach this early I was tryin' to get sand out of my swim suit from a night of unbridled passion a lifeguard and I spent under the moonlight with the waves lickin' up our thighs."

Dorothy's thoughts drifted off to Blanche laying naked on the beach at night, the moonlight made her skin almost glow, the way the tides caressed her legs. She was brought out of thoughts when Blanche grabbed her hand and asked her if she'd like to go for a walk along the beach while they were here. Dorothy nodded and left some money on the table to pay for their drinks as they walked off towards some palm trees.

Blanche had taken off her shoes and now carried them in her hand. She leaned against a tree. Turning around she looked for Dorothy who had disappeared. Dorothy reappeared with a blanket. She walked up to the palm tree and spread it out on the ground. Blanche sat down next to Dorothy and looked out at the sun glistening off the water.

There was a large rock formation near where they sat. Blanche convinced Dorothy to go for a walk and explore it. They walked along the water, letting the tides wash over their feet. Dorothy helped Blanche over a few rocks, and they ended up walking hand in hand. She smiled to herself as Blanche stopped. They found a little secluded spot away from the crowd at the main beach. Blanche unbuttoned her blue over shirt and was slipping her pants off when Dorothy turned to her.

"Wh-What are you doing Blanche?"

The English teacher was shocked to see her friend half naked, but was silently thankful. She tried her best not to stare. Blanche giggled coyly as she waded into deeper water. Dorothy bit her bottom lip. _I'm too old for this. She's going to drive me insane... If only she knew what it is she does to me..._ Blanche hollered at Dororthy and asked if she was going to join her. Dorothy shook her head.

"We're not teenagers any more Blanche, I'm not going skinny dipping with you. I'm too old."

Dorothy had turned her back on the southern belle to keep herself from being tempted to doing anyhting foolish. Blanche had swam back up to the beach and walked up behind Dorothy. She wrapped her arms around the English teacher's waist and pressed her wet body up against her friend's back. Dorothy's breath got caught in throat as Blanche leaned up and pressed her lips to Dorothy's ear.

"Are you sure? The way you been lustin' after me I'd have thought you a horny schoolboy."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on sugar. Don't play coy with me, I've seen the way you look at me, how ya get that cute little face whenever I tell you I'm goin' out with a man. Or that ever so hopeful look you have when I come home and tell ya I was dumped."

The English teacher didn't know what to say. She'd been found out, but was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The way Blanche was pressed up against her and the teasing sound in her voice made Dorothy hoped, just a little bit, that maybe they could be together. She turned around and pulled the southern belle to her, leaning over she pressed her lips to Blanche's and to Dorothy's surprise and joy Blanche didn't shy away. In fact she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue passed her friend's lips. Dorothy ran her hands down Blanche's sides as the southern belle wrapped her arms around Dorothy's neck. They only broke the kiss for need of air. Blanche slipped her hand up Dorothy's shirt, her hand gently caressing the slightly wrinkled flesh of her friend's side.

Dorothy let Blanche slip her shirt over her head and toss it aside. They shared another passionate kiss as Blanche slid Dorothy's pants off her. Blanche broke the kiss and took Dorothy by the hand, leading her over to the water. They waded out until they were waist deep. Blanche turned around and pulled Dorothy into a brief kiss before splashing some water at her. Dorothy laughed and splashed her back. As the two women froliced around in the water they forgot all their worries and felt just like a couple of love struck teenagers without a care in the world.

It was turning to evening when Sophia and Rose walked back into their home. Rose walked off into the kitchen to find her friends, when the phone rang. Sophi answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ma?"

"What is it Pussycat?"

"Can you come bail Blanche and me out of jail? And don't tell Rose."

"What happened?"

"Just get down here and I'll tell you."

Sophia reassured her daughter that she'd be right down. She hollered at Rose who was reemerging from the kitchen. The elderly woman told Rose she needed to go down to the police station for a few minutes, but when Rose asked for details Sophia just said it was "family business." Being the kind herated soul she was Rose agreed and they left.

Once they reached the police staion, Sophia told Rose to wait in the car. She walked into the station and asked a nearby officer about Blanche and Dorothy. They took her to the holding cell that they were in after she paid off their fine.

Dorothy paced around the cell when Blanche walked up to her. She took the English teacher's hands into her own and smiled. Dorothy smiled back before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the southern belle's lips. Blanche deepened the kiss and pressed her friend up agianst the bars of their cell. Dorothy pulled Blanche close to her and ran her hands up the southern belle's sides. They broke the kiss and pulled away from eachother when they heard a door down the hallway open. Sophia and a police officer walked over to their cell. The elderly woman had an amused look on her face as the officer opened their cell door and gave them their personal belongings. Dorothy took her keys and purse with a bowed head, not wanting to make eye contact with the officer. Whereas Blanche gave the man a dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes at him.

Sophia had already started back towards the door that lead to the police station, when Dorothy grabbed Blanche's hand and lead her towards the elderly woman. Once they were out of the holding cell area Sophia chuckled.

"I bet you gave them a real show Pussycat. Caught skinny dipping on a public beach in the afternoon. Ha."

"Ma! I-it's not like tha-."

"I mean I expect this out of Blanche, but you... Haha."

Blanche squeezed Dorothy's hand in reassuarnce. The English teacher sighed before telling her mother that she'd meet her and Rose at home and emphasized the point of not telling Rose what happened. Sophia smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"Of course Pussycat. And, it's about time you found someone."

Dorothy and Blance both had similar shocked looks on their faces. They both tried to deny what Sophia was implying but the elderly woman chuckled and shook her head.

"When you two decide to do what Blanche does best, use your bed Pussycat. Wouldn't my daughter to just be another notch on her already wriddled bedframe."

Sophia turned and left the two women.

Once Dorothy was sure Rose's car had left she lead Blanche out to her car. They sat in the silence for a few moments before Blanche leaned over and pulled the English teacher into a passionate kiss. Dorothy was the one to break the kiss. She smiled at Blanche as she started her car.

"See, I told you there was no need for men to have fun."

"Sugar the fun's just beginning, just you wait 'til I get you home."

Dorothy laughed as she drove them from the police station parking lot back towards their home where they would spend the whole night making passionate love to one another.


End file.
